Digital Exorcism
Digital Exorcism is a three-piece Christian martial industrial band from Öskölömi, Uralica. They have released two albums. Current Membership *Daniil Poutchkov - vocals (b. 4 July 1984, Öskölömi) *Seth Kohl - keyboards, sampling, programming (b. 29 July 1984, Moose Jaw) *Risto Lehtinen - live drums (b. 16 February 1985, Oulu) History This trio met in church in Öskölömi. Poutchkov was actually one of the few Russians that was actually native to the Komi-heavy area, and he and his family stubbornly remained when many Russians left the area, welcoming the Finns that make up the bulk of the population with arms wide open. Among these was drummer Risto Lehtinen. Since Daniil was a Baptist and not an Orthodox, the two would share a church and actually be baptised on the same day. Seth would come later, after he moved to the town from Pazhga after the Ionized-Jelly War, since his home was heavily damaged. The self-admitted "computer nerd" and "experimentalist" was actually the one who had the idea for the band, but lacked the vocals. But with Poutchkov on board, he was able to realise his ambitions. Poutchkov's KMFDM-esque combination of tenor and screaming gave life to a new project, which the trio called Digital Exorcism. Although Christian in nature, the lyrics penned over the next six months would be more of a fantasy-based nature with themes including the driving out of demons, war in Heaven as depicted in the book of Revelation, the final victory of Christ, although they also included real stories of the prophets of Old Testament times, such as Elijah, Elisha, Jeremiah, Isaiah, Jonah, and Daniel. Although the music is purely industrial, the drums are not fully computerised. Some of the drums are computerised, while others are played live on a set of synth drum pads or a drum kit by Risto. The former would be rented when in studio at first, but later, as DE made money doing gigs in Uralica, Risto would later buy a set of his own. The were the first electronic band to be signed to Life To The Fullest Records (not counting solo acts such as Kari Ojala or Rutger Guussen), being signed in December of 2008, after receiving the studio-recorded demo a couple months earlier. In March of 2009, their eponymous album came out, with great critical success, but only moderate financial success. Still, the band has dubbed the album a major success, and they have something of a cult following. They have been touring since the end of the Karma War. Discography Digital Exorcism does not release singles. *March 2009 - Digital Exorcism *February 2010 - You And What Army? Trivia *Daniil is an avid gamer, to the end that he works as a game tester for UralTek Games. He says his favourite video game is Zenith, a 3D first-person space-shooter. *Seth, originating from the Canadian Prairies, is a fairly good hockey player. *Risto, a politically astute young man, is the youngest member of Öskölömi's municipal council. Category:Music In Uralica